Haru Haru
by SuperBlizzardJack
Summary: Oh girl I cry, cry. You're my all, say goodbye, bye. Oh my love don't lie, lie. You're my heart say goodbye... Song-Haru Haru Amuto WARNING: character dying


**Blizzard: My first oneshot and Amuto! Based on the Korean song Haru Haru by Big Bang **

**Blaze, Blitz,and Bless: Enjoy. **

Ikuto walked into the street halls with Kukai and Nagihiko by his side. Seeing Amu with Tadase just isn't fair. Amu loves me! He thought. As Amu walked away, Ikuto put on the ring he and Amu both had and raced to Tadase.

_**Leave**_

_**Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without youI was so wrong, forgive me**_

_**Ah ah ah ah**_

_**My broken heart like a wave**_

_**My shaken heart like a wind**_

_**My heart vanished like smokeIt can't be removed like a tattoo**_

_**I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in**_

_**Only dusts are piled up in my mind(Say goodbye)**_

Ikuto walked to him with Kukai and Nagihiko following. He was face to face with Tadase. Tadase pushed Ikuto away. Ikuto walked back to him, raging with anger. Nagihiko tried to break the fight up. Tadase tried to walk away but Ikuto went up to him again. Ikuto was again was face to face with him.

_**Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you**_

_**But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought**_

_**You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless**_

_**What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?**_

_**Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you**_

_**I_**spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times**_**_

Tadase pushed Ikuto. Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi (he was in the car) TRIED to stop him. Ikuto was leaning on the car now. Tadase came up to him but Ikuto punched his face. Tadase punched him back ,but Ikuti did the same. Tadase was on the floor now. Ikuto picked him up by the shirt. As Tadase spread his arms to make Ikuto let go.

_**Don't look back and leave**_

_**Don't find me again and live (on)Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories**_

_**I can bear it in some way**_

_**I can stand in some way**_

_**You should be happy if you are like this**_

_**I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)Oh girl I cry, cry**_

_**You're my all, say goodbye... **_

Kairi held Tadase back as Nagihiko and Kukai held Ikuto back. Ikuto tried to struggle out of them and kicked a garbage can as he walked away, wiping his mouth. Ikuto arrived home sitting on his chair, regretting as he watched clips of him and Amu. He went to the bathroom and punched the mirror till' it shattered.

_**If we pass by each other on the street. **_

_**Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to**_

_**If you keep thinking about our past memories**_

_**I might go look for you secretly**_

The next day Ikuto's car drove into a garage. He saw Tadase and Amu in the car. Amu was looking at his face. They also saw Ikuto. Tadase them put his arm around Amu. Ikuto got so mad he got out of the car and climbed on top of Tadase's car. As Kairi and Nagihiko lightly pushed him off.

_**Always be happy with him, (so) I won't ever get a different mind**_

_**Even smallest regret won't be left out ever**_

_**Please live well as if I should feel jealous**_

_**You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud**_

After the incident, Ikuto roamed around the streets lifelessly. Bumping into people along the way. Finally, Ikuto arrived home. Started throwing objects at his house. Ikuto hit his flower vase, threw his pillow causing a huge mess. As Ikuto yelled at the agony of his heart. Kukai and Kairi were at the door but Ikuto ignored them. Kukai held Kairi back and told him to leave Ikuto alone

_**Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened**_.

_**I hope your heart fees relieved**_

_**Please forget about me and live (on)**_

_**Those tears will dry completelyAs time passes by**_

_**It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all (mm)**_

_**Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever babyI pray for you**_

Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, and Amu were at the hospital now. Nagihiko was at the door, staring at tragedy. As he called Ikuto telling Amu had cancer and will die soon. Ikuto ran as fast as he could as he when he heard this news. Amu was going into the emergency room and Ikuto was running for his love. Ikuto finally reached the hospital, but Amu was already in the emergency room. As Ikuto ran up the stairs and ran to the correct emergency room he first saw Tadase. He tried to walk away but Tadase caught his arm. And gave him the ring Amu had and said "Sorry for lying, Amu…really loved you… a lot. As Tadase walked out of the hospital.

_**Oh girl I cry, cry**_

_**You're my all, say goodbye, bye**_

_**Oh my love don't lie, lie**_

_**You're my heart, say goodbye**_

Ikuto clenched his hands gripping the ring tightly. He lay his back to the wall in regret. He thought of the time when he was with Amu. Ikuto ran to where Kairi, Nagihiko, and Kukai were…In front of the Emergency Room. He walked to the closed door banging it hoping it will open. Meanwhile, Amu in the emergency room was also thinking of her time with Ikuto. Ikuto was walking unsteady as Nagihiko hugged him for comfort. As the machine beeping longer and went to a straight line. Amu closed her eyes. The doors opened. Amu was gone. Ikuto fell to his knees next to her. As Tadase came back. Ikuto said "Oh girl, I cry cry, You're my all, say goodbye bye. Oh my love, don't lie lie. You're my heart, say goodbye." As Ikuto cried onto Amu's arm.

**Blizzard: Well, that was sad… and hard to write.**

**Blaze: *sigh***

**Blitz & Bless: *sobs* Pls *sniff* R& *sniff* R **

**Blizzard & Blaze: Calm down *walks to them and pats their backs.***


End file.
